<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could I Love You Any More by crazypen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682403">Could I Love You Any More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypen/pseuds/crazypen'>crazypen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Through The Years [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles &amp; Kisses, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypen/pseuds/crazypen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To some, it might look hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>But to Kei and Shouyou, there's no more perfect scenario than this one, no more perfect place, no more perfect timing, and no more perfect person than the one in front of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Through The Years [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukiHina week 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could I Love You Any More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my last entry for Tsukihina Week 2020! Day 7: Free prompt // Birthday</p><p>Though, I mixed in a lot of other prompts so it's a little bit of everything. Again, this is a sequel to my previous entries, so you might want to check them out first.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! Talk to me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/loveliesluna">@loveliesluna</a> :)</p><p>[No Beta]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Please listen to this <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5rNtAs9ydCzmTj0dPLrack?si=xwPeNqBRRjK5FTTG7pz01Q">playlist</a> I made. Thanks, Ja for the recommendations. :D]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Brazil, September 25 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou plops down on his bed, more exhausted than he felt when he left practice just half an hour ago. Thankfully, because the game schedules aren’t as tight as the last season’s, they were given the whole weekend to rest by their coach. His muscles are aching and despite already taking a shower back in the gym locker room, he still craves for a warm bath to soothe his body. Maybe he’ll get to it soon. He just… needs a few more minutes like this — lying face down on his bed, trying to will his muscle pains away.</p><p> </p><p>It’s during times like this that he can undeniably feel the hollowness left by Kei’s absence more than he usually does every day since he went to Brazil. At 27, some might think that they’d gotten used to the distance between them, what with Shouyou’s constant trips to different countries to play volleyball. But no, that’s not true at all. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. Everything about this setup just makes Shouyou miss his boyfriend more by the day. It makes him think that maybe he can just stay in Japan to play, or might as well pack all of Kei’s 6’5” body in his suitcase and bring him anywhere he goes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah. I think I might be going crazy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His mind conjures images of them inside their apartment back in Tokyo, on their bed, as Kei runs his hands on Shouyou’s back and legs in a gentle massage, sore from a whole day of heavy drills at practice, while they talk about how their days went. Kei talks about an annoying visitor who kept on asking about anything <em> but </em> the attractions while Shouyou tells him about another one of Bokuto’s extraordinary displays of zeal. It's one of those moments when everything feels so… <em> serene </em> and all that matters is him and Kei, <em> together </em>in the quiet enclosure of their private space as they talk, and laugh, and… love.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou turns his head sideways, eyeing the empty space beside him. The bed feels <em> too </em> cold and <em> too </em> big without Kei laying there with him. The sheets smell like the detergent they use as he hugs it close to his chest and face, a small semblance of familiarity in this stranger of a room. But it doesn't hold Kei's distinct scent of lavender and pine, mixed with his own citrusy scent, and Shouyou so, <em> so craves </em>for it. He closes his eyes, clinging to the memories he remembers so vividly in his mind. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kei. Kei. Kei. </em>He calls his name repeatedly in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I miss you. I miss you so so so much, Kei. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A <em> ping </em>catches his attention and Shouyou immediately snaps up, scouring for his phone in the tangle of sheets and pillows on the bed. When he finally gets his hands on it, he instantly checks who it was from, hoping it was Kei. He can’t hide the disappointment rising in his chest when he sees someone else’s name instead of his boyfriend’s. The last time they talked was this morning when Kei told him through Kogane’s phone saying he sent his phone to the repairs because it broke, and that he can’t message or call him until tomorrow. While he understands the circumstance, he still can’t help but be saddened by it. His day doesn’t feel complete without any of Kei’s sarcastic remarks followed by his sweet messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ahhh. I miss him so much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he opens the message. He's a little confused to see it was from Tadashi. He looks at the time and sees it's only a little past 8 am in Japan right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ Hey, Sho! How've you been? Tsukki asked me to pass a message. He said you should stop lying on your bed and eat dinner now. :D ] </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, so that's why. </em>Shouyou chuckles lightly at the message. Kei just knows him so well, huh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hahaha. Alright, I will. Are you guys with each other now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ Nope! He had something else to do. He just told me when we met at the museum entrance earlier. ] </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Hmm? What does he have to do so early in the morning? </em>Shouyou thinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is that so? Alright.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ah, btw Tadashi! What are your plans for Kei's birthday? Are you guys gonna surprise him?</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's right. It's Kei's birthday on the 27th and Shouyou is <em> devastated </em>that he can't be there with his boyfriend in Japan on his special day. They’ve only spent a few birthdays together over the whole course of them dating and having to spend another special day without him might as well just be the cause of his death. Thinking about it just makes him go crazy with dismay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ Ah, that. Yes, of course! A surprise! ] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That's good! Such a bummer I can't be there with you guys :(((</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ Don't mind! Kei will do something about it anyway. :D ] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What does that even mean??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [ Hmm? Nothing! Anyway, I gotta go to work now, Sho! I just gotta relay Tsukki's message. Haha. Good night! ] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sure, Tadashi! Good morning to you!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou stares at the ceiling after his conversation with Tadashi. He's happy Kei left him a message but still a little upset he didn't get to talk to him directly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanna hear his voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanna see his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish I could hold him right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Shouyou gets up from the bed and proceeds to prepare a bath. Soaked in warm water, he sighs as he feels the muscles on his back and thighs finally relaxing. His thoughts again drift to Kei, wondering what he’s doing right now. Maybe dealing with another annoying visitor? Did he eat his breakfast? Is he thinking of me, too? Shouyou rests his head on the tub.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What should I do on his birthday? I should buy a cake, with lots of strawberries since that’s how he likes it. Then we’ll call each other on face time, and I’ll sing him a Happy Birthday. Pretty sure he’d call me silly, though. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanna hug him, kiss him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I should just book a flight back to Japan right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou heaves another sigh because of his thoughts and withdraws from the bath, unplugging it and letting the water drain. Surely, Kei will smack his head with what he’s thinking. He eats his dinner quickly and dallies around his apartment in dino pyjamas that Kei got him for his birthday last year, just another of their matching ones.</p><p> </p><p>Nights in Brazil can be a lot colder during this time of the year, so he makes sure to keep himself warm as he climbs the bed, settling himself on one side out of habit. Just like any other night, Shouyou goes to sleep wishing to feel the warmth he longs for the most.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Brazil, September 26 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At 5:30 in the morning, Shouyou wakes up to get ready for his morning run. With his windbreaker and running shoes on, he goes out of his apartment building to his usual running course. The neighborhood in the early morning is quiet and empty save for the soft rustling of the trees and chirping of the birds, and occasional people like Shouyou, out on their morning exercise, whom he exchanged greetings with.</p><p> </p><p>He runs for more than half an hour before he decides it’s enough for his day-off and treks the way back to his apartment. He runs towards his building, opting to take the stairs rather than the elevator for additional workout. Humming, he skips a little towards his unit, only for his steps to stutter into a stop due to the sight before him.</p><p> </p><p>In front of his apartment door is a tall figure now standing in a familiar beige coat, a small brown backpack hanging over one shoulder, and a duffel bag in one hand. His blonde hair — a little bit longer than how Shouyou remembers it — reflects the light passing through the hallway windows, making it seem like it's glowing. He's got his gaze fixed on his phone, perhaps trying to see if he's got the unit number right, what with his glancing back and forth from his phone to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou feels the air leaving his lungs, not quite believing what his eyes are currently seeing, or maybe he just misses him too much that it’s got him hallucinating now.</p><p> </p><p>But is this really…</p><p> </p><p>"Kei?" He almost whispers, a little breathless as he looks at the man in front of him, wide-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>The man turns to him and his amber eyes meet those honey-golden ones he loves to look at so much. Then his lips curve into that rare smile.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are."</p><p> </p><p>Is this real? Is he still dreaming? Is Kei really here?</p><p> </p><p>His body moving faster than his mind, Shouyou runs to him, his legs a little wobbly as he feels his body buzz and shake — from the excitement? Happiness? He can't tell, honestly. He just feels warm all over, like his heart is rapidly pumping lava into his veins. He can feel it pounding in his chest, like a bird in a cage trying to fly away.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou runs as Kei drops his bags to open his arms for him. He flings himself to the taller man, wrapping his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. Upon reflex, Kei quickly grabs on his thighs to support his weight - and boy is he heavy. He's now thankful for all the gruesome volleyball training he went through playing pro in Japan.</p><p> </p><p>"You're here. You're real." Shouyou says breathlessly and Kei chuckles in response, running a hand on Shouyou's back in an attempt to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>"I am." He tightens his hold on Shouyou, burying his face on the other's neck, the familiarity of his scent filling his nostrils and he's so <em> so </em>happy to be holding Shouyou right now, even miles and miles away from Japan. Does that even matter? Nope, not at all. At this moment, what only matters is them, finally having each other in their arms, wherever in the world they may be.</p><p> </p><p>"Kei. Kei. Kei." Shouyou calls his name over and over again like a prayer, still cannot wrap his head around the fact that Kei is here, in Brazil, with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've missed you." The stinging in the corners of his eyes and the lump in his throat now feels more apparent as he listens to Kei’s words. The hollowness he’s been feeling is now filled with an overflowing euphoric sensation of finally, <em> finally, </em>having Kei close to him like this.</p><p> </p><p>He can't stop it. He doesn't stop it. He cries, right there, in front of his apartment door, wrapped in the arms of the man he's been yearning for, for what feels like years.</p><p> </p><p>"I've missed you, too, Kei! I've missed you so, so much!" His words are slurred, almost incoherent between his sobs and hiccups. He doesn’t know if his neighbors can hear the commotion outside theirs doors. Even if they do, none of them says anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>It takes him kisses on his temple and cheek, also Kei’s straining arms to finally calm down and climb off his hold. Though he still has his arms wrapped around the taller man’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- <em> How </em>are you here?” Shouyou asks, finally recovering from his shock. Kei caresses his face with both hands and sweeps his bangs out of his forehead, a habit he developed way back in high school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I missed this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I gave in. I wanted to see you so bad.” He says and plants a kiss on his forehead, the gesture never failing to make his face feel warm.</p><p> </p><p>Through the years they’ve been together, Kei learned to be more vocal with his thoughts, especially since they don’t see each other most of the time. Though, Shouyou thinks he’ll never <em> ever </em>get used to this kind of straightforwardness from him.</p><p> </p><p>He buries his head on his chest, inhaling Kei’s scent. “I wanted to see you, too. So, <em> so </em>bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Kei pats his head softly. “I know. That’s why I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>They stay there for a while before a few of their neighbors start piling out into the hallway, and Kei suggests they both go inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stepping into the apartment, Kei scans his surroundings. It’s a one-bedroom apartment with a separate living room, kitchen and dining area. With the money Shouyou makes from playing pro, he’s got quite a spacious place for a single person. He momentarily wonders how he keeps it as clean when he’s always so busy with practice and making time for Kei, then remembers how he keeps a strict schedule and routine for everything he does. Kei has always admired that about Shouyou — the passion and dedication he puts on the sport he loves. It’s contagious. Every time he lays his eyes on Shouyou, he makes him want to do his best, too. To give everything his utmost effort so he won’t regret it later on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He makes me want to be the best kind of Tsukishima Kei for him, and for myself, too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thinks as he looks at Shouyou, who’s carrying his duffel bag into the bedroom, with unconcealed fondness in his eyes. Shouyou doesn’t seem to realize how much of Kei’s life changed into something better the moment he entered it. Doesn’t understand just how much he makes Kei <em> feel </em>with every little thing he does.</p><p> </p><p>And Kei plans to make him realize just how beautiful he made this life for him, for the rest of his life. The weight of <em>that</em> <em>thing </em>in his coat pocket feels even heavier by the second. </p><p> </p><p>But he’ll wait.</p><p> </p><p>For now, he just wants to cuddle with his lovely boyfriend whom he hasn’t seen in months.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And then he went <em> bam! </em> and <em> whoosh! </em>It was so amazing, Tsumki! I want to face their team again in an official match!” Shouyou animatedly retells one story after another of his exploits this game season while Kei listens with an amused smile on his face. They’re currently eating their dinner in the dining room, having spent most of the day organizing Kei’s things in his bedroom, catching up, and napping together.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ll do, if you win more matches.” There’s a challenge in his tone and Shouyou never fails to notice it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just watch us beat our opponents next game!” He responds as he takes the empty dishes to the sink while Kei wipes the table down. It feels good like this, the two of them back to their old routine of bantering back and forth in the safety of their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He’s drying the plates out when he feels lithe arms wrap around his waist and Kei’s head on his shoulders. He turns his head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Kei only shakes his head and buries his face on the crook of Shouyou’s neck, his breath slightly tickles his skin and the arms on his waist are a little tense.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… miss holding you like this.” There’s a certain solemnity in his voice that makes Shouyou’s chest tighten. He finishes placing the last of the dishes on the rack before turning around in Kei’s hold to face him. Cupping his face in both hands, he stands on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Kei’s forehead, to his nose, then on both cheeks, and finally on his lips, lingering a second longer to savor it. Pulling back, his thumbs caresses the other’s cheeks as they both look into each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too. I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing you like this.” Kei leans on the hand on his cheek, relishing in the warmth brought by Shouyou’s touch. “How long are you gonna stay here for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going back.” He responds in monotone, Shouyou laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“You have work, silly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I filed for a two-week leave since I’ve got lots of credits. But maybe I should just stay here and go back to Japan with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha. You can’t leave all the work to Tadashi, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a child sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then stop pouting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you kiss me.” Shouyou finds it a little silly having this beanpole act like this. He kisses Kei, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“There. Happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>“More.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou just laughs at his childish antics before pulling him towards the living room, laying himself down on the couch. Kei immediately follows, draping his long body over Shouyou and settles his head on the other’s broad chest. They both lay there, in matching pyjamas, with one of Shouyou’s hands wrapped around Kei while the other played with soft blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>The comfortable silence surrounds them like a blanket. Shouyou loves moments like this with Kei the most, when it’s just the two of them, in the confines of their apartment. Nothing else matters. No one else could ever seem to break through the barriers they’ve enclosed themselves in.</p><p> </p><p>Kei falls asleep immediately, the sound of Shouyou’s heartbeat lulling him. A few minutes pass and Shouyou falls asleep, too, no longer cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brazil, September 27</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a little past midnight when Shouyou wakes up. Looking out the balcony door, he can see the moon high up in the sky, not quite full yet, but still casting the city below with its luminous light. Shouyou stares at it until he feels Kei stir from above him, probably having woken up, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He says groggily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Shouyou greets back with a smile before he leans down to kiss him on his forehead. “Happy birthday, Tsumki.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde only stares at him for a moment, his mind still a little fogged from sleep. Shouyou can’t help but find it <em> so </em>cute everytime Kei looks like this, his face devoid of his usual smirk or frown, just innocent blinking eyes and a cute pout. It takes a few moments before Kei comprehends what Shouyou had just told him, immediately smiling up at him and pressing his lips on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, love.” He whispers against Shouyou’s mouth. Gently moving his lips, he nibbled on Shouyou’s bottom lip, earning him a soft sigh. He lifts himself up with his elbows on either side of the ginger’s head, still kissing him softly. His lips then travel to his soft cheeks, to his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses down the line of his neck. He nibbles on a sensitive spot which makes Shouyou jerk and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, Tsumki! That tickles! Wait! Hahahaha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Kei teases him, chuckling at Shouyou’s reaction, still insistently attacking that spot on his neck. He only stops when Shouyou cradles his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean. It’s a good thing that I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? How much?” Shouyou spreads his arms as far as it can go.</p><p> </p><p>“Thiiiiis much! Even more!” He answers enthusiastically with a bright smile on his face. His eyes still shine even the dark night, reflecting the lights outside their windows, and Kei can almost get lost in them.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up and pulls Shouyou with him. He leads them towards the balcony door, opening it and stepping outside, the other right on his heels. The night air feels a little cold but their sleepwear provides them with enough warmth to prevent them from shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing here, Tsumki?” Kei pulls Shouyou towards him and encircles their arms around each other. His lips curl into a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou smiles in return and just like that, they dance — without any music, just the soft buzzing of the city below their feet, and the stars watch them slowly swaying from above.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kei starts singing. <em>[A/N: Please listen to Fly You To The Moon by Justin Vasquez]</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll Fly You to the Moon </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A place for me and you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell me what you wanna do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna take you to the moon </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can I take you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Shouyou supplies, having heard of the song before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two, yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where it's peace and quiet (Peace and quiet) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's nowhere else to go (There's nowhere else to go) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I got your arms around me (I got your arms around me) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While we're floating in the air (Floating on the air) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's nobody else there (There's nobody else there) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I missed this — dancing with you.” Shouyou says as Kei ends the song. He looks at the shorter man thoughtfully, taking in how the past years changed him, yet he’s still the same Hinata Shouyou he’s learned to love way back in high school. He asks himself constantly. <em>Could I love this man any more than I already do?</em></p><p> </p><p>Right now, his thoughts are running so fast in his head he’s having a hard time to catch everything.</p><p> </p><p>Though, one thing is clear.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, that playlist…” He starts.</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t shown it all to me.” Shouyou says with a little pout. He’s been bugging the man over the years to let him take a look at it, but Kei would only tell him ‘it’s not yet complete’. He’d play the songs, though, whenever they share moments like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t think I’ll ever get to complete it with just how much I want to tell you as everyday passes by.”</p><p> </p><p>His words catch Shouyou off guard, rendering him speechless. Now he's the one who doesn't know what to say. Kei only laughs softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the moon.” Obeying his words, Shouyou looks at the moon, it's not full yet, but it's bright, the clouds clearing to reveal its beauty to everything.</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna make it a full circle.” Shouyou snaps his head back to Kei, not sure if he heard him right.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Haha. And how would you even do that?” He asks, laughing a little, thinking that Kei was joking. Though, he stops when he sees the look on the blonde’s face. “You’re serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Kei nods. “Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>He obeys, trusting Kei, like always. There's a rustling sound in his ears that he can't quite identify, and then there’s Kei who’s taking deep breaths. Shouyou frowns a little. <em> What the heck is he doing? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you can open your eyes now."</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou does as he's told, opening his eyes to see Kei holding an arm up above their heads. When he finally looks at Kei's hand, he gasps.</p><p> </p><p>There, held in between Kei's fingers, was a ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei…” Shouyou can't take his eyes off of it, especially when at his point of view, he can see how the ring circles around the moon.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you back in high school… that let’s dance until we grow old." Kei says, stealing Shouyou's attention back to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m gonna ask you formally now.” He holds Shouyou's hand and bends down on one knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Grow old with me, Shouyou. Marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou feels the tears pooling in his eyes. They're probably quite a sight right now. There they are, on his balcony, in their dinosaur printed pyjamas and slippers, with Kei down on one knee, asking him to marry him.</p><p> </p><p>To some, it might look hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>But to Kei and Shouyou, there's no more perfect scenario than this one, no more perfect place, no more perfect timing, and no more perfect person than the one in front of them. At this moment, everything just feels so, so <em> right, </em>it almost feels as if the stars in the universe aligned just to witness this perfect moment.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his hands from Kei, he reaches inside his shirt and pulls out a golden chain. Kei follows it with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And there, at the end of it, was another ring.</p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Shouyou laughs a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to propose to you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” is all Kei can say, not having enough brain capacity to even <em> think, </em>what more form sufficient words to express his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh. Now you’re speechless, huh?” Shouyou says, giggling mischievously. “You’re asking what this means?” He grabs Kei by his hands to pull him up.</p><p> </p><p>Amber eyes shining so brightly under the starlit sky stares up into wide golden ones, the sweetest of smiles on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“This means that there’s no other answer but <em> yes </em>, Kei. I’ll be more than happy to marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Kei pulls Shouyou into a passionate kiss - pouring everything he can’t say into it. Shouyou knows. And he kisses back with equal amounts of intensity, responding to Kei’s unspoken feelings with his own, like how it’s always been between them.</p><p> </p><p>They pull back from the kiss, breathless yet still craving for more. Kei cradles Shouyou’s face in his hands, taking in his slightly glazed eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. He traces a thumb on those delectable lips, making his hunger and desire apparent, before he sweeps in for another, just a peck.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me cherish you, Shou…” He whispers against his lips. “...for the rest of this lifetime, and onto the next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too, Kei. For the rest of this lifetime, and onto the next. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>With the moon and the stars shining upon them, they make a promise worth a hundred lifetimes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>